Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) takes the leading position in the current field of displays, and products thereof have been widely used in the modern digital informatization devices due to their advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and high resolution, etc.
A TFT-LCD is formed by laminating an array substrate and a color filter substrate, wherein on the array substrate, gate lines and data lines that intersect with each other and define pixel regions are formed, and a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor are formed on each pixel region; and on the color filter substrate, a black matrix and a color filter are formed. The liquid crystal between the array substrate and the color filter substrate generates different rotations under the action of different strengths of the electric field, thereby attaining different display brightness; and a color image display effect may be obtained under the coordination of the color filter on the color filter substrate.
In the process of forming an array substrate, the forming of a gate and a gate line thereof, a gate insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, a source and drain electrode layer, a data line, a passivated protection layer and a pixel electrode may be achieved via a photolithographic process. During the photolithographic process, a photoresist is coated, and the photoresist layer is exposed and developed via a mask plate, and then a patternized film is obtained via an etching and peeling process. The color filter of the color filter substrate may be also formed via a photolithographic process. During the above process of exposing the photoresist via a mask plate, for the substrates with different composition patterns, different mask plates are needed to be used to expose the photoresist. Moreover, during each exposing process, the exposure light irradiated on a light shielding region of the mask plate are all absorbed, dissipated and thus wasted, thereby the manufacturing cost will be increased, and the production efficiency will also be lowered.